The Celebration Of Life
by Theresa471
Summary: Castle and Beckett celebrate life, as the both of them finally come together as husband and wife.


In The Celebration Of Life

It has come a point for any man or woman, for where they will need to look at themselves inside and out, to see on just how far advance they are for the human race.

As for this one couple Richard Castle and Kate Beckett have come to a point at a cross roads to finally come together as one. Becoming bless to the point of being a husband and wife again.

/

It's been two months, now that Kate Beckett had decided to leave her husband, even though having to still be in love with him. She had used the excuse that she needed the answers, in what she was basically looking for, and that was Loksat and his drug signature.

It's however has not been easy for her mostly, Since Castle has been trying to break down her barriers, and to get her to talk as to why she left in the first place.

/

Beckett was going home to her cousin Sonja's apartment. She has been staying with her the past two months, even when she has mostly staying in the office sleeping on the couch.

She was getting tired of all of the secrets, and she needed to speak with Sonja and her friend Lanie about it. But first it would be her cousin, who has just come home from her job working as a computer analysis down town.

"Hey Beck, how is it going for you? As she goes to place her cost into the closet. She just could not believe on just how cold the temperatures have dropped the past week after being so warm.

"Let's just say Sonya, that I am thinking of changing my mind about this Loksat thing alone.", as she starts to bit her lip from being some what nervous for when she mentions the word Loksat.

"So by what your telling Hon, that your thinking of going back to your marriage and start living once again?" While moving closer to her to place a gentle hand onto her right shoulder for support.

"Yes, to answer your question, however I need to make sure that I am making the right decision, and it's why I also need to talk with Lanie., I will be going over to her apartment after I have dinner, And besides I haven't been feeling well the last few weeks for some reason, ever since the shooting for when I was with Vikram."

"Maybe you should see a doctor about that wound, as it might get infected."

"I will when I get the chance, but first let's have that left over meatloaf from last night." She tells Sonya.

/

Some time later

Kate is sitting on Lanie's blue couch in her apartment, Lanie having to been exhausted after working 12 hours at the county morgue, even with Alexis helping out for at least six of those hours, before heading on home to sleep.

Lanie comes out of the kitchen to hand her best friend a bottle of ginger ale for her stomach that was still acting up.

"Tell me Kate, what is on your mind today?" While moving over to the same couch to sit next to her.

"Lets just say that I need to know that I will be making the right choice with going back to marriage, despite the fact I know that Rick is pissed at me still for what I did.

"Listen, you need to go back to your husband, and explain to him that your ready to come back to him, no matter what might happens between the both of you." She tells her with confidence in her voice, and knowing full well she will surely listen to what she basically said to her.

"You know what Lanie?, your right as always!" While going over to give her a huge hug.

"And for sure that your dorky husband truly does love you a great deal." She points out while winking at her.

/

At the Loft...

Castle having just arrived home from a Black Pawn meeting with Gina, to let him know that his book Driving Heat was selling like hot cakes. He really wasn't in a mood ever since he his wife left him alone.

He hasn't been able to understand as to why she left without having to give him a reason.

He's been really angry inside, and has not been able to release the anger having to make like his stomach burns from a possible ulcer from the worries.

Even though it's possible, after all that he's been though with his life, along with all of the nonsense with Beckett and her obsession with having to find Bracken two years ago, and now with Loksat.

He goes into his bedroom, to change into something more comfortable, however it was at time that he heard that someone was knocking on his door.

He's wondered just who it could be at this time of night, as he noticed the quick note on the counter when he past it. As Alexis is up stairs asleep with having to worked at the morgue.

He has always thought that it was the best decision made by her to work with Lanie and expand her education further.

Castle goes to open the door in shock to see Captain Kate Beckett standing in the door way.

"What do I owe the pleasure Captain Beckett?" With an altitude with his body language.

"I came here to talk with you?" While standing her distance from her husband.

"What about Kate?" As his voice was some what lowered.

"Rick, listen I want to come back, I can't no longer do it alone looking for Loksat!" As she moves a little closer to him.

"Why do you want to come back?" He tells her with that look of his that just makes her squirm with desire. She was already feeling the heat within her body.

"Because I still very much "love" you a great deal, and I need to have you back into my life."

Castle did not need to hear anymore from her, as he now had her up against the front door while going at it. It was like she was being suck into a wind tunnel, without having to breath from the bruising kisses that her husband was placing upon her lips.

It was an minute later, he decided to open up her blouse revealing her lace bra, along with her first scar on her chest. He places a gentle hand onto the scar, along with bending down to place a soft kiss onto the scar.

Knowing that Alexis was up stairs, he gently pulls Kate with him into the bedroom while locking the door, so that no one will bother them.

/

Hours later having fallen asleep the both of them.

Castle woke first to stare at his new found wife sleeping, so peacefully in there bed finally after the past two months of being empty.

Kate stared to stir, as she noticed her ruggedly handsome husband was staring at her.

"Castle, don't you know that staring can be very dangerous for a police officer while waking up?" Beckett was moving to lay into his arm and now naked chest, as she goes to play with his chest.

"Let's just say Kate, I need to look at my very beautiful wife in my arms, since I have been alone these past two months." While placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

"Any rate Rick, I loved every minute of our being together here in bed, but before we continue on., I need to let you know that I need to see the doctor during the next few days to check out why my stomach keeps bothering me." As she tells him with moving her hand down further of his muscular body.

"Can I come with you, I need to know in what is going on with your body every inch of it, ever since you left those months ago.

"Not this time Babe!" While smiling with a huge grin. I will however will need you in my life for everything else, including at the precinct as well.

"I understand completely." Castle was again in the mood to roam her body from top to bottom, as she was a very willing wife in love.

/

Two days later with having to be very busy working at the 12th precinct. Her entire department was placed into a case that was big involving a big wig from Wall Street being found murdered in his down town apartment.

She had given the case to the following Detective Kevin Ryan, Sergeant Javier Esposito and patrolman second grade L.T. Daniels, and two others from the night watch.

Beckett didn't do much other then just supervised this time around, as she needed to leave for the doctor's office, a Dr. Will Anderson. As he was the first doctor to check out in the first place for when she was shot in the side. She was told that she would be find, and having to make sure to follow up the past few months.

She was making sure that all was in order before she left the precinct. Beckett had sent a text message to her husband, who was in New York city Radio City Hall for a book tour. As Gina and Black Pawn thought it was a good idea to drum more sales.

After leaving to get into her car, her cell phone started to chirp with a text message coming from her husband Richard Castle.

It said...Crazy as ever signing those autographs, Love You, will be home around eight tonight. Bye!

She smiled thinking about all of those women that had there chests signed by the famous author Richard Castle.

She arrives entering into the main entrance of the main clinic for where Dr. Anderson is located.

Beckett goes to announce that she has arrived for her appointment.

"Mrs. Castle, Dr. Anderson will be right with you, he's just finishing up with a patient." As the older Caucasian woman tells her to just sit down. Beckett was really notice, for the fact that Dr. Anderson besides being involved with Internal medicine, he's also doubles as baby doctor.

A few minutes later, Dr. Will Anderson comes out of the office, as the woman patient comes out looking like she had just been given great news.

" Mrs. Castle, or rather Kate, It's great to see you!"

"I know, since it's been two months with the last time I had seen you."

"Very well Kate, lets go into my office to discuss what is on your mind in regard to your health." As the both of them head back into his office.

Some time later after the Doctor, along with his assistant to help Kate with getting off the table after being examined, X Ray and mostly a ultra sound.

She was now told, with Dr. Anderson on the phone with the hospital that he works for as well. She is asked to take a pregnancy test to confirm his suspicious.

Beckett just could not believe it, that she just might be pregnant in the first place.

She had to wait at least 15 minutes to know the results after leaving the small bathroom.

She was told to wait in his office once again, as Dr. Anderson comes from the outer office with a report in his hand.

"Mrs Castle, I must say your one lucky lady." He sits down in his chair.

"How so Doctor?" She tells him with great concern in her voice.

"My suspicious confirm that your two months alone, as with the fact that your probably didn't know that your been under a great deal of stress, causing your cycle to be really screwed up the past year as you told me.."

"Wow!, I would of never had quest that it might of been I am going to have a baby in the first place."

'In your case Kate, you are high rick because of what happened to you five years ago with the shooting to damage your heart area., you will need to be very careful for now on." As he goes on to continue on with the risk factors.

"I will be sure to watch out Doctor Anderson, I will be sure that my husband Richard probably won't let me out of his sight, once I tell him the wonderful news." While going to place her coat jacket back on, since it's cold outside.

"Thank you, so much!" She shakes his hand very gratefully.

/

Kate Beckett goes to send a text message to Rick, telling him that she would be home soon, even though she will have time since it's only 6.30 p.m. in the evening. She will have the time to take a quick shower, and a bite to eat before she springs the surprise on him.

When she arrived home at the loft, she found the place empty with no Alexis or the housekeeper.

However there was note from Alexis saying that she has a 12 hour shift at the morgue, now that her one class has ended for the year. Alexis will have more time to spend at the morgue and P.I. Office.

In the mean time Kate goes to get out of her clothes, while fully nude, she goes to look in the mirror at her stomach while placing a gentle hand into the area that her unborn child is placed.

She had the awful feeling, that her husband Richard Castle will be doing that during the next seven months.

/

Some time later since it's now 20 minutes past 8 o'clock, Beckett was a wreck having to wondered on just what has happened to him.

It was at this point that she heard the door opening, with Castle walking in with his suit case carrying his books and paper work. He goes to drop the suitcase very gentle on the side of the stairs, along with hanging up his winter grey coat into the main hall closet.

It was after that Castle came over to his wife, who was now standing in the middle of the living area.

"How did it go Kate?" Saying the words with some excitement, even though some what exhausted from the crazy day of his with the fans.

"Lets go into the bedroom, and I will explain further."

She goes to grab his arm, while dragging him into the bedroom. Beckett goes to lock the door just in case out of habit.

Castle turns to see that Kate has taken off her night gown to be fully nude now.

He watches her every move, she comes up to him.

She decides to take his right hand, as he wondering what is going on with her.

"Kate!" Very softly he said with his voice.

"Rick, I would like you to feel your baby now inside of me for the next seven months." She tells him with a heart felt emotion.

Richard Castle was in total, complete shock for when his wife Kate Beckett tells him the wonderful news.

"I assume Rick that we can celebrate the life of one child, that is going to be bless for when it's comes to be born.

"I love you, so much Kate!" While the both of them celebrate together in bed while making real love for the first time in months.

The End


End file.
